Turmoil
by HappyEndings831
Summary: "How 'bout you? Ever sleep with your partner, Detective?" Olivia's heart skipped a beat as she rolled her eyes and stated, "Never." She stared into her partner's son's eyes and she knew he knew. AU. EO. R&R. Spoilers for Lunacy and Turmoil.


****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SVU characters mentioned. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. This is for entertainment purposes only! I only own this fanfic (plot, idea, etc.) and the characters I, myself, make up!****

****This has slight spoilers for the episodes _Lunacy_ and _Turmoil_! And, if you haven't seen _Paternity_, then this won't affect you, I guess, but Eli doesn't exist. In _Annihilated_, Elliot never had sex with Kathy. Mkay? Lol. I got this idea when both of these episodes were on my DVR. I thought a kind of before and after thing could happen. You'll see. The fic starts where _Lunacy_ ended off, and the interrogation is in italics because that is the exact dialogue from the interrogation scene between Dickie and Olivia. This is my first smut(ish) fic. This is set during _Turmoil_!  
><strong>**

****I hope you like it! Don't forget to Read & Review! Thanks for the support! -Mandy ((:****

****P.S. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! I just haven't had much inspiration! Hurt, chapter 20, has officially been started! Stay tuned!  
><strong>**

* * *

><p><span>1 Year Ago<span>

She arrived at the hotel, dressed and ready to take on the Marine gala she'd been invited to by Dick Finley, her partner's old friend and idol. Before getting out of the cab, she handed the driver a few bills, added a nice tip to the pile. The man smiled at her, a tacit thank you.

Olivia Benson stepped out of the cab and closed the door. She smoothed down her dress as she walked toward the hotel entrance as the cab drove away into the night. Olivia looked up from her dress in time to see her partner, Elliot Stabler, with a bleeding cut on his forehead, a bruise on his cheek, as he read Dick his rights.

Her jaw dropped slightly as he pushed Dick into the police car and slam the door. Then, he looked up at her, his eyes watery. The car drove away as Olivia slowly walked over to Elliot.

"Is everything okay?" she asked quietly as she reached into her purse and pulled out a small pack of tissues.

"No," Elliot whispered, as he sniffled. Olivia dabbed his head with the tissue as he continued, "Dick murdered Marga Jensen because she was the new hot shot at NASA. The Dick I know, or," he choked on his words, "used to know, would never ever do something like that! And, I can't believe I let him anywhere near my son!"

Elliot smacked Olivia's hand away from his head and started walking off toward his car. "If you want a ride, then you should start walking, Benson!" he called over his shoulder.

Olivia blew out a puff of air and followed him to his car. This was not going to be a good night.

* * *

><p><span>The Present<span>

"_You two must be pretty close," _Olivia stated as she watched a frustrated Dickie Stabler pace the interrogation room.

"_I'm not stupid_," the teenage spat, as he looked at Olivia with narrowed eyes, "_I know where you're going. My dad does this all the time when he's trying to get personal. How 'bout you? Ever sleep with your partner, Detective?"_

Olivia's heart skipped a beat as she rolled her eyes and stated, "_Never_." She stared into her partner's son's eyes and she knew he knew because his jaw went slack and his eyes went softer.

"_Are we done playing games now_?" she asked, changing the subject.

Dickie ran a tongue along his lips and nodded.

* * *

><p><span>1 Year Ago<span>

"And he wouldn't stop staring at your ass!" Elliot added another complaint to his list about the things he hated about Dick Finley. "Do you realize how much that bothered me?" he took a sip of his beer and then placed it back on Olivia's coffee table as he took a bite of his pizza.

"Why would that bother you?" Olivia raised an eyebrow at her partner as she took a bite of her own pizza.

Elliot's cheeks took on a slightly reddish tinge and he whispered, "You know why, Liv."

"No," Olivia shook her head at him, "I really don't. It's not like you tell me how you feel. About anything. I talk to you all the time, but I guess you don't feel the same." She sighed, shaking her head, and got up off the couch, heading toward the kitchen to get herself another slice of pizza.

She didn't realize that Elliot was behind her until she turned suddenly. Olivia came face to chest with her partner. Her eyes met his as she pulled back and whispered, "I guess you're getting your own pizza."

Elliot looked down into Olivia's brown eyes with as much feeling as he could and he cupped her face in his large hands. "I'm in love with you," he whispered as the tears he'd been holding back earlier finally rolled down his tan cheeks. "You are my best friend in the whole world. Not Dick Finley. Not Kathy. Not Fin. You. I suck at feelings, but I do know how I feel about you. I just…I've just been…afraid that you wouldn't feel the same. And, I'm so sorry that I ever made you feel like I didn't want to open up to you. I'm so sorry. Please, Liv-"

Elliot was interrupted by Olivia's lips on his. And, as quickly as her lips had come, they were gone. He stared into her eyes as a smile graced her features and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Don't you ever shut up?" she asked and sniffled, pulling out of Elliot's arms and turning around to open the pizza box.

But he stopped her with his words, "Aren't you going to let me kiss you?"

Olivia looked over her shoulder at Elliot and frowned as she saw something on his left hand that caught the light in her kitchen at an angle, shining for her to see. She shook her head and then turned back to the pizza.

Elliot looked down at his left hand and then back up at Olivia's back that was turned to him. He pulled off the ring, and he threw it into the trash can, right beside Olivia. It made a soft thump as it landed on the trash pile. He walked up behind her and turned her around with his arms wrapped around her.

"We've already been talking divorce, Liv," Elliot stated as he moved Olivia's bangs out of in front of her eyes. He gave her a half smile as he whispered, "I'm kind of in love with my partner."

Olivia looked up into his blue eyes and saw nothing but sincerity there and she smiled back as she took his face in her hands. "I'm kind of in love with my partner too," she whispered.

Elliot looked down at Olivia's lips and ran a tongue across his own. "Can I kiss you?" he asked, fire in his eyes as he met her chocolate orbs.

Olivia nodded as he brought his lips down on hers. At first, the kiss started as a slow, passionate kiss but soon became fiery and quick as Elliot pushed his tongue through Olivia's lips. Their teeth clashed together as they struggled to make contact.

Elliot's hands were everywhere and so were Olivia's. Finally, Olivia pulled away, out of breath and highly aroused. "El…we can't," she panted as he kissed and bit at her neck, eliciting a primal growl from Olivia.

He looked up at her and smiled as he, once again licked his lips. Then, he removed his hands from her and stepped about a foot back. "Fine," he said, holding his hands up in surrender.

Elliot looked at her with passion in his eyes, daring her to walk away, but she did exactly what he thought she would do.

"Oh, fuck it," Olivia said, jumping into his arms and wrapping her legs and arms around Elliot. She brought his face to hers in a fiery kiss and started to unbutton his dress shirt, revealing his expanse of muscled chest.

Olivia broke their kiss for a moment to stare down at his chest and laid a flat hand over his heart, feeling it beat. She looked up at Elliot and bit her lip as she whispered, "It's beating like a jackhammer."

Elliot smiled at her and nodded. "It's always like that when I'm anywhere near you," he confessed.

Olivia gave him a shy, half smile and then removed her hand from his chest, receiving a groan in response. She smirked as she went to pull off the t-shirt she'd changed into when she and Elliot had gotten to her apartment.

Elliot didn't give her a chance to remove her shirt though. He slapped her hands away, muttering, "Let me," as he quickly pulled of the shirt to reveal her beautiful breasts. He bit his lip as he felt himself grow impossibly bigger at the sight. Elliot unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and dropped it to the floor where Olivia's shirt had been thrown.

He reached a hand out and cupped one of the globes in his large hand, realizing how perfectly it fit into his palm. Then, he rubbed slow circles with his thumb over her nipple and had the satisfaction of hearing her moan and groan and squirm in his strong arms.

Elliot then moved his hand down to the drawstring waistband of her pajama bottoms and he looked up at her, seeing that she was staring at him. He asked her a silent question, with his eyes.

"Bedroom," she said, answering him. He smiled at her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed soft kisses from his pectorals to his forehead as he carried her to her bedroom.

When they reached the bedroom, Elliot placed Olivia gently on the bed where she moved to rest on her knees as she looked into his eyes devilishly.

She moved her hands to his pants. Unintentionally, she rubbed her hand against his erection as she was unbuttoning his now very tight pants. He let out a deep moan as she pulled down the zipper of his slacks, against rubbing her hand against his hardness. Olivia smirked evilly as she pushed his pants down and then pulled him, by the waistband of his boxers, onto the bed.

He landed on her with a grunt and muttered an apology. Olivia smiled up at him, silently telling him that she was all right and she ran her nails down Elliot's scalp as she kissed him tenderly.

Elliot moved his hands down to Olivia's drawstring shorts and quickly untied them. Then, he crawled down her body, bringing them with him, along with her panties. He smiled at her as she looked down at him. He was very much enjoying this angle of his partner.

"You're beautiful, Liv," he whispered huskily as he pushed down his boxers and then kicked them to the side. He knelt back on the bed, smiling as Olivia checked him out.

"Well," Olivia gulped, "you aren't so bad yourself." She smirked and added, as he lined himself up with her entrance with one hand and took her hand, entwining their fingers, with the other, "You're perfect." And he pushed into her.

They both moaned in pure bliss as Olivia took Elliot all the way in.

* * *

><p><span>The Present<span>

Olivia was sitting on her couch reading a Caribbean Cruise brochure as she played with the ring on her left hand. She heard a knock on her door and placed the brochure on her coffee table. Then, she walked over to her door, peeking through the peep hole, though she already knew who it was. No one else came to her apartment at this late an hour.

"Hey," she said as she opened the door and her eyes traveled up and down the body of her partner. He looked slightly disheveled but considerably better than he had earlier in the day.

"Hi," he gave her a half smile as she moved aside, so he could enter the apartment. "It's official," Elliot stated as he plopped onto Olivia's couch.

"What's official? Oh…" Olivia's heart skipped a beat, "The divorce is finalized?"

"Yes," Elliot nodded as a slow smile crept onto his face, "finally."

Olivia smiled back at him as she sat beside him on the couch. "That's good news," she whispered excitedly.

"It is," Elliot smiled cheekily at her. Then, something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention and he picked it up, reading it. "Planning on leaving me, huh?" he teased as he flipped through the brochure and stared at the glossy pictures of white sand beaches and turquoise oceans in the afternoon.

Olivia smacked him in the shoulder and smirked, "A girl can dream, huh?"

Elliot looked up at her and smiled. "I'll take you here," he raised the brochure to show her what he was referring to, "for our honeymoon."

Olivia removed her eyes from his and they landed in her lap as she whispered, "That might be sooner than you think, El."

Elliot cocked his head at her with his eyebrow raised. Then, it struck him. "You're pregnant," he whispered with a huge smile on his face and he grasped her chin, making her look at him. He smiled at her tenderly.

Olivia nodded with tears in her eyes as she bit her lip. "I'm sorry if this isn't what you want. I…I…El-"

She was cut off by Elliot's lips on her own. He smiled against her lips and whispered, "I'm absolutely thrilled, Liv. Don't doubt that." He pulled away, tears in his own eyes, as he looked into her watery brown eyes with a smirk on his face. "And, besides, we don't use protection. Ever. So, really, I'm not surprised." Elliot gave her a huge smile and kissed her once more.

"So, you aren't mad?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"No," Elliot smiled blithely at her. "Oh, and we should tell the kids about us because you're moving in…with me."

"Oh, I am?" Olivia smirked with a raised eyebrow. Then, she added, "And, Dickie - damn, I mean Dick - already knows."

"How?" Elliot asked with a raised eyebrow.

Olivia pecked Elliot on the lips before saying, "Interrogation."

"But I was there," Elliot cocked his head, "which, by the way, so was Cragen. I was beat red. How did he find out?"

"He does what you do, El," Olivia smirked at him, looking into his eyes.

"What? Reads your mind?" he joked, kissing her nose.

Olivia nodded with a smirk, "Maybe it's a Stabler thing," and she winked at him.

"Maybe," Elliot smiled at her and lightly kissed her lips. He looked into her eyes and smiled brightly as he whispered to her, "I love you too, Liv."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the fic! Don't forget to leave (kind) reviews! Thanks! -Mandy ((:<strong>


End file.
